Another reality
by BookwormOverHere
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob had a daughter. Sophia Cullen. Their daughter mysteriously vanished. Cullens try and look for her, but she is nowhere to be found. Years later she is found from their back yard, but does not seem to remember any of them. Will the Cullens be able to help her when they discover her bad habits? Sophia has developed an eating disorder. On HIATUS.
1. Her birth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer has created it.**

 _Takes place after BD._

Renesmee, past:

I held beautiful baby girl in my arms. She is my own child. She is the definition of beauty. She is my and Jacobs own piece of art. She is my quarter werewolf-vampire-human baby. I had just gave birth.

My daddy, Edward had been my midwife and Carlisle, my grandpa had been my doctor. The birth was easy.

I looked at my family and thought about what they are to my little baby girl: her grandma Bella, 18, her grandpa Edward, 17, her grand grandpa Carlisle, 23, her grand grandma Esme, 26, her grand aunt Rosalie, her other grand aunt Alice, her grand uncle Emmett, her other grand uncle Jasper. And last but not least: her very own father Jacob.

They are all very much older than they look. (Their real ages are from 80-200 years older than I told you!)

I lowered my gaze and looked once again at my perfect daughter. She had Bella`s beautiful brown eyes, long eyelashes. She already had semi long hair that was black and has some bronze streaks in it. We all are alredy compelled by her.

Aunt Rose asked from mom: "Should Renesmee now give her daughter the name "Rebell"?" with a grin.

Mom just ignored the question.

My name came from Edward's and Bella`s mother's names, Renée and Esme; Renesmee. Rosalie was not instantly in love with my name, but then she got used to it. That "Rebell" name of course came from my mother's name and Jacob`s mother`s name: Bella and Rebecca; Rebell. ( A/N I am not sure what is the name of Jacob`s mother.)

I really did not intend to give that name to her. I had something else in mind. "Sophia Caroline Cullen," I whispered, and everyone but Jacob moved to stare at me instead of Sophia.

We had already, with Jacob decided to name her that. Sophia means wise and Caroline joy. That's what I hope for my daughter. Wisdom and joy. My father looked at me with a smile as if he would have just read my thoughts. Oh yeah, he really did read my thoughts.

And of course I also wished love for my daughter, but the names that represent love are: Milada, Darlene, Grania, Kennocha, Theophile and Amor. (There may be more of them.) I did not want that my daughter would be named as any of those names.

Dad looked at me with a gentle smile on his face so I figured he had have to have read my thoughts. Again.

Soon, everyone said that little Sophia was beautiful and congratulated me for picking up such a beautiful name.

We are weird family, because my mother, father, grandfather, grandmother, aunt, another aunt, uncle, and other uncle are all vampires. And my husband is a werewolf. I'm half vampire. However, there is something new about my baby. Something even more beautiful than anything else.

Her fully new race is quarter vampire-werewolf-human. But that you of course already know.

I looked Sophia in the eyes and I almost drowned in her chocolate brown eyes. They were so beautiful. Sophia smiled brightly at us.

I love Sophia with all my heart.

A/N This first chapter is a bit rocky, but please give the second chapter even a change! English is not my first language, I am from Finland so I apologize every mistake I make. Sorry for the short chapter!


	2. The day she went missing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it is all from Stephenie Meyer. (Apart from Sophia. She is mine.)**

 _Takes place after BD_

Renesmee:

One year later (Still in the past)

We were all very relieved when we discovered that Sophia grows in normal pace. However, she developed on the spiritual level a lot, and very fast. She knows how to speak properly, even few languages.

If we were humans and we would have this child we would have long ago had taken her to ability competitions.

I was deep in thought, as I watched Sophia who play in the back yard at the edge of the forest. She danced in the dress that Alice had bought her. She looks a lot like Snow White if Snow White had long hair, and olive colored skin.

She did not show any supernatural skill. Like mind reading. Anyways it does not matter. I smile at her and she smiles back to me. Life is so wonderful right now.

She did not look like a normal one year old because she is much more delicate and graceful.

Her hair has been growing in very fast speed and now she has long and curly hair, which is black and it has some bronze coloured streaks in it. Today Alice and Rosalie had made it in to a braid wich had white pearls here and there. The braid was really thick and long. Her hair was so beautiful that every girl on Earth would be jealuos.

Supernatural strength, or speed did not show up. We assume that they start to work in a certain age, just as Jacob`s started. Sophia came up to me, her beautiful eyes wide.

"Mom, why I do not have any supernatural powers?" she asked, with innocent and beautiful voice.

"I do not know, sweetheart, but maybe they have appeared to you during the nighttime!" I wondered playfully.

"Maybe," she said considering the possibility.

"I'll, I'll try to bring that tree up from the ground," she quickly said with excitement.

She walked to the nearest tree and pressed her right hand against the trunk of the tree. Suddenly there was a massive hole in the tree that looked like it was leading to space. I did not even have the time to take a single step towards her when the hole sucked her in.

"Sophia? Sophia ?! SOPHIA! " I yelled and looked behind the tree which was, of course, completely pointless.

"Help! Jacob! Father! Mother! Rosalie! Jasper! Alice! Esme! Carlisle! Emmett!" I yelled in panic.

They all appeared in one second. Father was petrified, because he saw the events directly from my thoughts.

"No! No! No!" he shouted.

"What "no" my dear?" my mother asked.

"Sophia," the father replied, unable to even form a sentence.

Mother frowned. I walked slowly to her side and pressed my hand to her cheek. I showed her the event. She became a statue, it is a normal function of panic for vampires. My dad had been a statue for a good time now, if his outburst did not count.

I decided that I would show it to all of them, and then I could have a break down myself. I just had to hold it together for a bit longer. I could comfort Jacob by saying that Sophia had a little paper with her that read:

 **Sophia Caroline Cullen.**

 **Call 050 235 (Sophia's mother's number.)**

 **Thank you.**

I bit my lip, and I asked everyone, except for mom and dad to line up. They obeyed.

First I showed the events to Rosalie, then Alice. They both turned into statues.

Next in line was Esme. "Where is Sophia?" she wondered and I felt like I was going to cry. I pushed my hand to her cheek, and looked once again how Sophia disappeared into thin air. One more statue.

Other family members and Jacob looked confused as I progressed.

Carlisle.

Jasper.

Emmett.

And at last there were Jacob, who could not just become a statue. I looked quickly at the eight statues I had left behind. I breathed deeply, and swallowed.

I slowly raised my hand to Jacob's cheek, and I let the events appear to him. He began to growl and shake. Eventually, he became a huge reddish wolf. I nodded my head to him to tell that he could go, that I would be just okay. It was a fake promise.

I do not know what would I do without Sophia, and what she would do without me. It is good that she eats human food, and that she does not have supernatural powers. She can be considered as a normal child. But not only is her heartbeat like bird`s own, same as I have, her body temperature is always a little cooler or warmer, but never a normal temperature. Regardless of that I still want to believe that she will be okay.

I sat down and cried and cried and cried. It seemed like days. My family came back from "the statue coma" after the first shock, but Jacob did not return until many days later. He had been searching her with the pack.

We all split up and searched through out the whole Forks, and the cities that were close to it. Nothing was found.

I was really close to losing hope, but Jasper kept my spirits up. He always followed me everywhere to assure that I would not lose all my hope.

I miss Sophia. Big time.

A/N Sorry, again a short chapter. They will get longer as the story develops.


	3. This is my life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer owns it. (I do own Sophia and Ethan and Elle and Anna, and other Gymnasts.)**

 _Takes place after BD_

 **Gymnastic is not a hobby of mine.** **Please, correct me in the reviews if you find any mistakes.**

Sophia, Present:

Today are my gymnastic competitions. I had been up here in my room getting ready, but when I were ready I had not gone down.

Instead of going downstairs I was looking at a small note that read my name. And that note was the only reminder that I might have loving parents out there. Looking for me. Missing me. I closed my eyes and tried to remember them... But I just couldn't remember anything before the memory of crying on a rock in the woods. Yes, my first memory is me crying on a big stone. It sucks. I do not remember how I had arrived to the stone, where my parents were, where my parents lived, and what were their names. But what do you expect from a one year old?

I had been lucky that Ethan Hall and Elle Hall had found me.

They even had taken me to live with them. They even adopted me.

I remember how Elle had opened my braid on the same day that they had found me. She opened the braid carefully so she would not hurt me, and she found a note stuffed to my braid which read:

* * *

 **Sophia Caroline** **C** (unreadable)

(Unreadable, unreadable, unreadable.)

 **Thank** (unreadable.)

* * *

Ethan poured a cup of coffee on top of the words, except my name, and the "thank" part.

(He said that he was very, very sorry and he said that I have every right to be angry. I said that I'm not angry at all. After all, it was just an accident. He asked if he could make me feel better if he bought me a new toy. I said that he does not need to. He asked me if I want stuffed animal or a doll. I said that he can decide. He bought me a stuffed animal.)

Although the last name may not be clear on the paper, I still refused to take Ethan and Elle's last name. So I'm Sophia Caroline C.

I like my name.

I am 16 years old. I was able to talk many languages when they found me. I spoke English, Finnish, and Swedish.

Today I can speak in Spanish, German, French, and Russian, as well as Latin and Arabic and some other languages.

I have thick and long hair, which has big waves, and the hair is black, but there is bronze colored streaks in it. My skin is olive toned. I have red lips, so Ethan created a nickname for me. Snow White. He still calls me that.

Some of my classmates are mean to me, and are always telling me that I am fat, and that I am worthless etc. Elle and Ethan have explained that it is because they are jealous. I do not believe it. I believe that my classmates are just telling the truth.

I do not like school because I already know everything that they teach us in the school. But there is a bright side in going to school. I always get the motivation to lose some more weight when I go there and get told that I look fat.

My certificate is absolutely perfect. All straight A`s.

Always when teacher or someone in general says something good about me, Lavender, Daniella, and Abigail make sure that I don`t feel good about myself even for one moment. They embarrass me and are even meaner to me after someone has praised me.

I have a gymnast's body, although more slender than most gymnasts have, at least according to my coach. Anna, my coach often tells me that I look like I have anorexia.

Nonesense.

I'm fat, and I am not in any case thinner than anyone. My classmates are always very clear about it.

Anna is very cheerful and a great coach. She never lets me give up. She has blonde hair and her left eye is green and her right eye is blue. She looks miraculous and she has the ultimate perfect body. I wish I could look like her.

In company of other people I always want to appear happy. In reality, I am sad because I would like to get parents whom I could call mom and dad, plus of course the fact that I am fat makes me extremely sad, even if the adults are always say that I am too skinny. And when people in my school talk about me behind my back, and I happen to walk by and hear everything they say, it really gets to me.

I have my way of coping. And because of that coping way I have to cover my arms with makeup if I want to wear short sleeve shirts. But it really is worth it.

I think about my biological family a lot. I would really want to get to know them, even though they did abandon me alone in to the woods.

Ethan and Elle will always be just Ethan and Elle. I wonder what so evil I have done that I had been forced to be separated from my parents.

Ethan and Elle are really ordinary people. Ethan has brown short hair and brown spike stubble, and eyes that are always twinkling from laughter. His eyes are black. Elle also has brown hair and black eyes. Her hair is mid-length and always on a ponytail. Ethan is an accountant. Elle is a fitness instructor.

They have no children of their own, just me, their adopted teen.

An accountant and a fitness trainer. They don`t have a lot of spare time and when they do have it they mostly want to spend it together, just the two of them. But they do come to most of my competitions and it is nice. I appreciate it.

In my room all walls are white. My floor is parquet. Mostly I have black, white and gold clothes, actually black, white and gold everything.

I have a golden blanket and pillow. My sheets are black.

Right now I`m wearing black sports cloth leggings and under them I have black shorts. My competition outfit is completely made from sports fabric, and I have long sleeved white, shiny leotard. My training bag is black. My hair is on a tight bun.

I putted my coat on and walked downstairs with training bag over my shoulder.

"Come quickly Sophia, Ethan is already waiting in the car," Elle said while I was putting my shoes on.

Ethan and Elle are not, even after all these years, used to my competitions. It is not even that serious competition but they very nervous either way.

I calmly smiled at Elle, and got out of the house. I walked to our cars door, and climbed in to the backseat. I looked at Ethan and he looked back at me very nervously.

"It is gonna be fine," I assured him.

"I know honey," he said and gave me a nervous smile.

I was compeletly calm, and they were freaking out. That is just the way it is in this family. I am the calm one. Usually. And when I freak out I try to hide it.

Elle climbed to the drivers seat and put the car on. Soon we were on a highway on our way to the competition venue.

Ethan gave me Mars chocolate bar and I thanked for it and slid it into my bag. I never ate food they gave me if I could possibly avoid it. If not I would have to throw it up later, and I really did not like that. I could not eat anything because it would make me even fatter than I am now.

When I moved my arm to close my training bag with the chocolate bar inside it and I made a quick move to close it, I suddenly felt pain in my arm and soon I could feel something tripping down my arm.

It was blood. I guess my move had been too quick.

I figured that it is from my latest cut, which was a little deeper than I normally go for. I quickly pulled my hand away from the training bag and pressed the place where I assumed the cut was, against my other hand and pressed them together. God I hope the bleeding will stop.

"Is everything alright?" Ethan asked, worried.

"Yes, absolutely everything. My arm is just a bit itchy," I straight up lied to him, but he did not notice.

Now I think it is my turn to panic. Cut in my arm had opened and I had competition! What was I gonna do? Shit I`m straight up screwed. I can`t do it with this arm! I would have to drop out.

I have fast, happy and outgoing number to preform. I would not be able to do it if I would not get stitches. And that is not an option. This is a disaster.

It is gonna kill me if I try to preform my number. Well not literally, but Elle and Ethan would find out about my cutting. And that can`t happen.

I would need to come up with some excuse. And rather now than later. But all I could think of is just pretending to get sick.

After a while we arrived at the venue. I quickly said bye to Elle and Ethan. Then I practically ran to the doors. I went through the doors and headed toward the dressing rooms. I tried to look as calm as I could, even though from inside I was panicking. When I got into the locker room, there was chaos. As always. Nobody even noticed me. I went to a free locker and shoved my bags in there.

I took my makeup bag, and hurried into the bathroom.

I took off my jacket and then I rolled up the sleeves of my white leotard. The white frabric was stained by my blood. My leotard had turned pinkish from inside.

I washed my arm with water to see clearly the opened cut in my arm. When I saw it I could not believe that I had done it. It was way more bad than any of my cuts this far. it was still bleeding. I did not know what to do.

Suddenly bathroom door opened. Shit I forgot to lock it. A girl came in.

This is bad.

 **A/N I have a lot of this story already written down on Word, ready to be** **published. Either ways should I continue this story, or not? (Just so you know, Sophia would have met the Cullens in a chapter or two.)**


	4. Just another day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

 _Takes place after BD_

Sophia:

This can not be happening. I know the girl who came in. She used to be in my training team, before I got my personal coach. Her name is Erica. We were once best friends. Then our friendship fell apart. She stared at me. Her hair is short and on a neat ponytail, and her face is fully covered in makeup. I almost can`t see the birthmark on her cheek. She had her pink leotard on and she had shorts also on.

"OMG," was all she said. She was staring at my bleeding arm. she was so amazed by what she was seeing that she almost dropped her green Tupperware water bottle. She has not changed one bit.

"Hi Erica," I said and tried to act somewhat normal.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked.

"Nice to see you to," I said, snorting.

"You are gonna bleed to death!" she told me.

"Shit Sherlock," I said snorting. Our friendship did not end well. She sighed.

"Do you want help or not?" she asked already annoyed.

"Well, yes," I said. She opened her gym pack and took out some sanitary napkins.

"In case you have not noticed, this is not my period blood," I pointed out the obvious. She opened one sanitary napkin packet and handed it to me. Oh now I see her point. I could stop the bleeding with that thing. I pressed it against the bleeding cut.

"Thanks."

"No problem," she said and locked the bathroom door.

"Now you tell me where did all those cuts come from," she said.

"I bet you don`t really wanna hear," I said, and leaned to the sink.

"No I don`t. I just thought it would be polite to ask. I hate people who cut themselves. They are attention whores. Apparently you have decided to join them," she said with disgust in her voice.

There she was. Good old Erica. Always so empathic. Says what ever she wants. She is one horrible human being.

"Just promise me that you will never tell anyone, and we can all just get on with our lives," I demanded.

"What about no?" she asked.

"Erica, it is none of your business."

"But if you die then everyone will blame me for not doing anything. No thanks. I have enough people who hate me already," she said and it seemed like she enjoyd having the control of ruining my life or letting it just go. i know that no matter what she will always choose the first option. I have seen it before.

"Have you not done enough already? I asked almost desperate.

"No I have not," she said with a smirk on her face.

"Please don`t," I begged.

"I am sorry S, but I gotta do this. Tip for next time: if you really don`t wanna get caught, you should jump of a bridge and never come back to the surface again," she said and left the toilet.

She has said that once before. One girl from our school had been cutting herself and her parents found out. Erica said that to her before she went and told her parents. I never saw that girl again. Erica was the one who told that girls parents.

I have to stop get Ethan and Elle out of here before she tells them.

The bleeding has finally stopped. I threw the sanitary napkin to the trashcan. I pulled my sleeve back sown and putted my jacket on. Then I grapped my makeup bag. I still could not use my left hand so I only had one hand to work with. I hurried to the dressing room, opened my locker and took everything from there. I quickly put my shoes on. i decided that there was no time to put the pants on. I would just go out on shorts. I threw my bag over my shoulder and hurried out of the locker room.

I ran through the corridors. Finally I reached the grandstand. I tried to see Elle and Ethan in the mass of people.

Then I saw Erica approach them. I ran to Elle and Ethan as quickly as I possibly could. No matter how wast I was running I already knew that I would not make it in time.

I was still ten feet away from them when Erica reached them.

Shit! This can`t be happening!

One moment later I reached them too. If Erica has just got to the point it is very possible that they already know.

"Sophie, what is this?" Elle asked, confused.

"I`m so sorry, I can explain," I said immediately.

"It is okay. We are just wondering why you came here you never come to the grandstand before competition," Ethan said.

She had not told them! She had not told them! She had not told them! She had not told them! She had not told them!

I could jump from joy right now.

Erica looked disappointed. She had had the chance to ruin my life but she had waisted it! Yass!

"Would you excuse us for a moment," I said to Erica and dragged Ethan and Elle away from her.

"What is it honey," Elle asked, worried.

"It`s just that i don`t think I can do it today. I got struck by the stage fright," I explained. Lies and more lies.

"We totally understand," Ethan said.

"If you don`t want to do it you don`t have to," Ellen assured.

"I really don't want to," I said to confirm that this was canceled.

"I`ll text to Anna in the car. let`s just go," Ethan suggested.

We all agreed.

We went out of the building and we got into the car. I was so relieved. They had not found out. Everything was okay.

But lets face the facts shall we:

Nothing stays as a secret forever. But I can try to hide from the truth as long as I want to. And right now I am not ready to face any of my problems. I am not even ready to admit that I have them.

* * *

Soon we were at our house. I jumped out of the car and went inside.

When I got inside I climbed up the stairs and went straight to my room. I threw all my stuff to the floor. I was exhausted. I just lay on my bed and try to process everything that has happened.

I nearly got caught. Shit it was so close. Too close. I had to be more careful.

Then I just decided to forget everything that had happened. I got up and went to bathroom.

I stripped down and looked at my reflection from the mirror. I was disgusted with what I saw. A fat girl that had cuts all over her arms. Then I stepped on the scale. 83,78 lbs. Not nearly good enough.

Then I just showered, putted on my sleeping gown and went to sleep.

* * *

(Dream:)

I saw a tree that had a hand print on it.

I pressed my hand against the little tree, and I felt a slight tingling sensation. There was something weird about the tree. Then I got sucked in the tree.

I heard a cry from behind; "Sophia !? Sophia !" It was clearly my mom. I turned to look but I could not see anything, or anyone. I was drifting in emptiness. Alone. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy ! "screamed in panic and tried to grab something, anything but my fingers always reached only air.

"Mommy! Daddy! Granny! Granpa! Aunt-Rose! Esme! Carlisle! Aunt-Alice! Uncle-Jasper! Uncle-Emmett ! "I yelled and screamed. No one answered. I cried. I cried some more. Then I cried even more. "Daddy! Mommy! " I tried yet there was no answer...

* * *

I startled awake because someone shook me.

"Sophia, Sophia! No worries. Ethan and Elle are here, " I looked to where the voice came, and saw Ellen and Ethan's standing next to my bed looking worried. i tried to steady my breath. I reminded myself that it was not true, it was just a dream.

"Sophia, are you okay?" Elle asked worriedly.

"I am. It was just a bad dream, " I said more to myself than to him.

" Did you see a dream about your biological parents? " Ethan asked curiously.

" Maybe. Except that I did not see anyone's face," I explained a little bit terrified.

" Who are Edward, Bella, Rosalie and the others? "Elle asked.

" I do not know, "I answered sincerely.

"Let's all just go back to sleep, "Ethan suggested

"What the clock is?" I asked.

"The clock is 6:30," Ethan replied.

"I'll think I'll already get up and take a shower," I said as I got out of the bed.

"Okay," Elle said and got out of my room, leaving me alone.

I stranded up and walked to the bathroom. I took off my clothes quickly and filled the tub. I stepped on the scale. 82,55 lbs. Not good enough. I sighed.

Then I just showered. I washed my hair and bod. Then I wrap myself in a towel. I collect my night clothes and hurried into my room.

"Good morning!" Elle yells from downstairs.

"Good morning!"

In chose black pants, a white shirt, and gold colored socks. Then I just put my hair to a messy bun.

Elle had made me breakfast, but I just ignored it. They did not pay attention to me not eating.

"Do you want a ride to school?" Ethan asks.

"Of course!" I said, excited.

I took my jacket and schoolbag.

"Come on, Ethan! I don't wanna be late" I yelled.

"Coming, coming"

We got into the car and drove away.

"Have a nice day!" Ethan wished.

"Likewise!" I opened the car door, and walked in to the pupil sea.

 ***Time jump***

The day passed in a blur. I almost passed out. I was sent to the nurse. She said something about me being underweight. Sure, sure. (Laughing, laughing.) But I managed to talk my way out of it. No one said a word to Elle or Ethan.

Now I was waiting for the bus. I got in the bus and soon I arrived to my house. I got out of the bus and went into my home.

I took off my shoes and left my school bag in the hallway.

I walked towards the kitchen so I could mess up one bowl so that it would appear like I had eaten something. I poured milk and chocolate cereal into a bowl, then waited for the cereal to soften, and then I just threw the cereal away.

Such a waste of food.

I went to the bathroom, and let my hair lose. I jumped on the scale. 82 lbs. I have to lose more weight.

I got the little note that read my name in it, so I could stare at it in the woods dramatically. I grabbed my phone and walked downstairs. I putted shoes on. I pulled a jacket on. Then I made sure I had keys and the note with me. Then I just walked out of the house and in to the woods.

Then I tried to navigate through the woods, to the square where Ellen and Ethan had found me.

Soon I was in the square. I recognized the rock I had cried on, and I saw a tree, an exact copy of the one I saw in my dream.

Tree with a hand print.

 **A/N I know that no one really wants to read this, but I made this for Kristynita22. Thank you for the favorite story! And if I get even a single** **review I will continue this story! And if you have written any stories that you want me to** **check out, be sure to let me know! Would be glad to read any of your stories! And hey I know this chapter is boring but it had to be done.**

 **\- Love, Elisabeth**


End file.
